Rimoto Story 1
=Chapter One; Beginning.= "Mr. Rimoto, you have a meeting at ten-thirty today," a young man came to the CEO of the company he was working for. The CEO had dark brown hair and a sharp suit of which looked like hadn't been worn since the day it was purchased. He had his arms crossed, staring out the large window of his office to the city below him. This made him feel relaxed when he would stare down at everyone, believing himself to be the most important figure in the entire world. His main rival was the Mesu family. A family who also had their head building in the same town as him. This annoyed him, but he didn't let it bother him. "Thank you, you may get yourself a cup of coffee if you wish," he replied to the young man. He was a simple secretary, working in a boxed office from seven a.m. to five p.m. He wasn't very well dressed and appeared to have just slapped on any clothes he damn well felt like it. Reminding the CEO of a meeting he already had multiple notifications for on his cell phone was probably the highlight of his day. A simple humoring of this young man by telling him what he can and cannot do was something he also enjoyed doing. "Th-thank you sir!" he stuttered and simple ran out of the office. Ryo Rimoto, the CEO of Rimoto Industries, multi-millionaire. He had it all; money, power, women lining up just for the chance to see or touch him, and everything he could ever want. He had everything, except for one thing. An heir. This was the only thing he did not have. His feet had not left their spot since before the secretary's intrusion. "Did no one ever teach him manners?" he asked himself while he pondered to himself, allowing his thoughts to be said out loud. "I need an heir. I suppose it would be time to settle down. With whom is the question I need to start asking myself. The new millennia was less than a year and a half away, so business was about to start getting crazy. Winter had also just ended, which also contributed to his busy schedule in the next few months. He turned around and stared up at the clock. "It's only ten?" he asked himself. Ryo sighed to himself, knowing he was going to have to deal with those less intelligent than him for an hour and a half. He began to take a step, and another. If he was going to have to deal with another meeting of nothing but chart analysis and Sakura from accounting stating the next few months might be hectic, then he was going to need a nice cup of fresh coffee. "Mr. Rimoto?" asked the blonde secretary at his office. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. All his close secretaries needed to have this trait. If someone did not have them, or wasn't female, then he'd stick them in a cube all day should they apply. "Yes?" he asked, getting right to the point. "Junko and some of her associates will also be joining the meeting at ten-thirty as well as one o' clock." she smiled and stared into the man's eyes. "I know," he replied. "I'm just reminding you sir!" she spoke sharply, trying her best not to screw up her words. "Get back to work," he ordered and walked to the coffee machine. Why must everyone remind him of something he is already prepared for? "I set the damn thing up and invited them for God's sake..." he mumbled to himself, finally making it to the coffee maker. The coffee tasted sweet, "Mmmm… Needs more creamer." Ryo grabbed a creamer and poured it into his cup. He then followed with another, and another. After his coffee was mostly white, he began to pour sugar into his coffee. He poured about 8 packets worth into it. He then stirred his new, diabetes risking drink with a candy cane spoon. When he was satisfied, he took another drink. It was perfect for his liking. His phone then buzzed. Ryo held his cup with one hand and held his cell with the other. It was his first notification for his board meeting. He always tried to get to the room after his first notification. He took his coffee with him to the elevator. Most employees aren't allowed to carry the ceramic mugs with coffee like this, but good luck telling that to the man that owns the entire damn building. Inside the elevator was another employee. "Good morning sir." "Ms. Surassha, good morning to you to," Ryo replied to her. She was one of the newer employees, but her amazing ability with numbers made her head accountant in only a few short months. Able to calculate complicated equations in her mind quicker than typing them into a calculator made her valuable in that department. He thought for a second and decided against anything to do with her and his thoughts from before. The woman had long cyan hair and sharp green eyes. The eyes Ryo liked. Perhaps he'll look for someone of the same eye color. "No sexual relations with your employees," he thought in his head. It would simply make business awkward and biased. Not only that, but she recently stated she was engaged. Something that was a big no-no. "The numbers are up sir, though with you running this company, it's no big surprise," she spoke to him. Was she sucking up to him? Did she want a raise? "Sucking up are you?" he asked her, obviously cocky. "No, I was just comparing the company's expansion and profit from when you and when your father ran it, and it's been growing much faster since you took over," she simply said, taking out a sheet of paper from her folder and handing it to him, "Hey, I was bored last night and decided to run the numbers." "I see," Ryo replied annoyed as the doors opened to the floor the meeting was being held. He walked out and Sakura walked after him. This woman's past was always a mystery to him. Some of the information on her resume wasn't even reliable information. However, by the time the found out, she was already head of accounting and fixed the mess it was in, so firing her was out of the question. Eventually they made it to the boardroom and he shook the hand of Junko. "Good morning Mr. Rimoto," she said. "Good morning to you to," he said before directing his attention around the room. Not everyone was there as of yet. There were three others there, including a young woman. This woman had dark black hair and green eyes. He felt something while he stared at her, and couldn't keep his eyes off her. It didn't take him a second to make up his mind. Relations with his own employees was off the table, but someone else's, like Junko's was free game. He smirked, sipping the remainder of his coffee. Luckily for him, there was a coffee machine in the board room with lots of creamer and sugar packets. Soon the room was filled with more and more people, and ten-thirty came. "Shall we begin?" he asked, his eyes focused on the black haired woman. Category:Fanfiction